Cuss You Out
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: He runs into her and has the NERVE to use profanity at here en masse? Oh no, she gone go throw it right back at him, sevenfold. He just might respect that. Lame summary, I know! Leave meh be! Rated T for use of extensive profanity? Hidan/OC


**Annnndd here's the third story in my Challenge! Mwahahaah! Anyways, there's only going to be one today. Oh, damn, before I forget, you peoples have to go check out my newest fanfiction-one-shot thingy! It's about SpongeBob! It's for my friend for her birthday, so DON'T JUDGE MEH! Anywayss, I decided to do a Hidan/OC fanfiction! Yay!**

**Summary: He runs into her and has the NERVE to use profanity at here en masse? Oh no, she gone go throw it right back at him, sevenfold. He just might respect that.**

**Lame summary, I know! Leave meh be!**

**Gosh!**

**Oh my gizzle, it's the Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hidan, but I do own Nani who happens to be my OC, gosh I hate coming up with names…**

Okay, okay, groceries! I need yogurt, milk, butter, popcorn, sodas of all variations, chocolates, random assortments of candy, laundry detergent…but I can't get that at the grocery store, so…yogurt, milk, butter, popcorn, sodas, chocolates, candy, yogurt, milk, butter, popcorn, soda, chocolates, candy, yogurt, milk, butter, popcorn, sodas, chocolates, candy…

I repeated the things I needed for my sleepover in my head. _Hmmm, maybe I should get pudding?_ I quickly shook the thought from my head. I'm allergic to pudding, though it's so good, no. I cannot!

God, stop being such a drama queen, my inner voice said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_What's this? My inner voice…a…a Catholic?_

Yeah, what's it to you, bub?

_No, I demand that my inner voice is a Jashinist like me!_

Well, that won't work because-

_I demand it!_

Jashinists are too violent-

_It's what I demand!_

To be peaceful and-

_So I decree-_

Your inner voice needs to be peaceful!

_Says who?_

Says me!

_Oh, you're so mature for an inner voice! _I mentally sneered. _I demand a mature Jashinist inner voice!_

Shut up!

_Make me!_

Now who's the mature one!

_Oh, you are so-_ I broke off, bumping into something hard…and tall…and sexy… I looked up…definitely sexy. I should be nice and apologize. "Sorry-"

"Watch where you're going you fucking bitch!" he yelled.

My eyebrow twitch, so much for being nice. "Listen here, you fudging jankface! I was having literal internal conflict, so fuck off before I end my stupid immature _Catholic_ inner self after you, fucktard…"

"What's with the catholic comment, you fucking ass bitch?"

"Well, I don't like it. I just found out today, stupid inner voice," I growled. "And it refuses to convert to Jashinism! The nerve! I mean, I know a lot of people don't like Jashinists and all, but I mean, come one! We Jashinists rock!"

"Wait, you're a fucking Jashinist?"

"So what if I am, dickhead? You wanna make something of it?" I challenged, getting all up into his personal space. "You wanna go? Huh? Huh? You wanna fight, bitch?"

"Whoa, bitch, I was just asking you if you were a fucking Jashinist, alright?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It matters greatly who worships Jashin-sama," he shrugged.

"Whatever," I said, walking by him. "I have groceries to buy." Now I was expecting him to go on his way, right? But apparently he had other plans. "Do you usually stalk helpless little girls in the grocery store?"

"Only if they're hot, bitch," he said, coming up next to me.

"Should I be flattered or insulted?"

"How the fuck should I know, bitch? I don't fucking know what goes through a fucking girl's head!"

"I'm confused…" I looked around in the isle that we were in. how'd I get _here_? Why the hell does this grocery store not have laundry detergent, but has a _condom section_? The fuck…?

"I think you're fucking making subtle hints, bitch," the guy said.

"Why the fuck would I make subtle hints when I don't even know your fucking name? Now where is the laundry detergent?"

"This store doesn't have fucking laundry detergent, bitch."

"What did I need?" I thought. ""Popcorn, butter, soda, snacks, soda, wait I said soda twice, oh well…soda, soda, soda, soda, soda, soda, soda, soda, soda. What else do I need?"

"Let me fucking guess, soda?"

"Should I get wine? Ew, too formal…hey, what'syourface, can you go pick me up some beer?"

"I like your fucking style bitch," he said, walking away.

_Hey, I can get my groceries some other time_, I thought. _Right now I have to get away from this sexy creepy stalker guy…_

I left my carriage, quickly exiting the building and unlocking my car. I sat down behind the wheel, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. I started the car, about to drive away when-

"You should put your seatbelt on, bitch," a familiar voice said. I screamed, turning around. There in the passenger seat, was the guy from before.

"It's you…" I drew out the word.

"Yeah, and hey, look! I got the beer!" he held it up.

"Bottled?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, bitch. The name's Hidan, by the way."

"Hidan, huh?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye, seeing him nod. "Hidan, you're a drut."

**That's chappy one! Or should it be a one-shot? I don't know, I'm so damned confused…anyways, review please?**

**Loves and hugs!**

**Stay safe my minions!**

**Vee**


End file.
